Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.175$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.175 = \dfrac{17.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.175} = 17.5\%$ $17.5$ per hundred = $17.5$ per cent = $17.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.